creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Squidward (Squidward's Suicide)
Squidward‘s Suicide is a lost episode Creepypasta that is supposed to air as a premiere of Spongebob Squarepants season four. The episode is about the anthropomorphic octopus character supposedly killing himself with a shotgun. The story is told by an intern for Nickelodeon, with the show's production team reviewing what was supposed to be the premiere episode for the fourth season, but as the footage progresses, the animators and editors become horrified by violent imagery and ghostly sound effects that weren't authorized to be included. Origin The story was posted from an anonymous user from 7chan’ /x/paranormal forum. The user describes how, while being an intern for Nickelodeon, he and a few other people were requested to watch a copy of the episode "Fear of the Krabby Patty". Instead, the title read "Squidward's Suicide" but, thinking of the episode being some morbid joke shared by the animators, they decided to continue with the task at hand. The episode begins with the title card of Squidward's Suicide before the camera pans into Squidward playing his clarinet horribly. He is soon interrupted by SpongeBob and Patrick laughing outside his home. Squidward aggressively tells them both to quiet down as he is practising for a concert which, sadly, goes wrong for him. However, as the crowd booed him for his horrendous performance, they all seem to have red eyes similar to that of a fish in real-life, including SpongeBob and Patrick themselves. The camera cuts to Squidward, upset and embarrassed, in his bedroom sobbing with his head on his knees. Although the crying didn't sound like Squidward but instead, it sounded more genuine to an actual person. This scene continues for a while until Squidward reveals his face to the camera. Squidward has the same eyes as the crowd before with blood dripping down while the crying increases in volume in the background. Once the crying stops, a deep voice off-screen shouts "Do it!" as the camera pans out to show Squidward holding a shotgun in his mouth. Seconds later, Squidward shoots himself and the camera pans out once more to present his remains on the screen before the episode ends. Facts * There was apparently certain images within the episode during the section of Squidward crying that involved child torture and murder. However, the images were pasted due to the short duration between the images and the frames of the scene. ** The culprit for these murders has not been found but, people believe it's the same person responsible for creating the episode. The children were never identified nor found. * The true creator for the copy of the episode was never identified. * There have been numerous attempts to find the episode but, all have proven to be in vain. ** Some fans of this urban legend have re-created the episode on YouTube for others to watch. * In season 12, episode 256a, SpongeBob in RandomLand, in the door sequence, it enters to an alternate universe of the characters, one of them making reference to Suicide Squidward, with Squidward’s face reminiscent to the original image, and keeping the original scream in the background noise. Videos Category:OC Category:Male Category:Urban Legend Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Ageless Category:Enigmatic Category:Lost Episode Pastas Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide